Con un solo ojo
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Con cuchara en mano le sacaría uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes y jugaría pin-pon con él.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia me pertenece. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 _Dedicada a **May-chi** quien, a pesar del tiempo, sigue recordando esta historia y me pidió subirla nuevamente._

* * *

 _Aclaración:_ absurda, sin coherencia. Intento de humor (?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.:C** on un solo **o** jo **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme ¡Quiéreme!

 _Qui-é-re-me._

Marcaba cada paso murmurando (realmente no sabía si hablaba o sólo era _aquella_ voz en su cabeza) la palabra mágica que entre más veces repitiera más posibilidades tenía de cumplir su deseo.

¡Quiéreme! ¡Ámame!

Se miraba los pies y trataba que cada pisada fuera más fuerte que la anterior, así lograría provocar un movimiento telúrico de magnitudes sorprendentes que destruiría el mundo y los dejaría como únicos sobrevivientes a ella y él.

Se amarían hasta el cansancio; hasta que ambos murieran por una sobredosis de sexo y la humanidad se extinguiera y los unicornios renacerían para dominar el mundo y prontamente el universo entero.

El viento remeció su desordenado cabello logrando que algunos mechones le taparan la vista. Los apartó con violencia y trató de ordenar su larga melena castaña.

¿Por qué mierda no se había peinado ese día?

Acomodó la mochila _slash_ morral hippienta _slash_ harapienta en su hombro porque estaba a punto de caérsele pero, debido a su ágil maniobra, los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo resbalaron teniendo que realizar piruetas dignas del mejor contorsionista del Cirque du Solei para no botar todo lo que cargaba. Luego de unos cuantos pasos torpes volvió a reincorporarse, miró a todos lados por si alguien la había visto, cuadró los hombros, resopló el pelo que se metió en su boca, intentó acomodarse la salvaje melena y fingió que no había pasado nada alzando la mirada y creyéndose emperatriz del universo. Tropezó con un bache del gastado pavimento y los libros fueron a dar al suelo. Sus ojos de águila miope sondearon los alrededores por si alguien había sido testigo de su magistral actuación pero (como siempre que hacía algo divertido) nadie le prestaba atención. Cuando se inclinó a recogerlos, la descocida correa de la mochila _slash_ morral terminó por ceder cayendo ésta al suelo desparramando todo su contenido (en su mayoría basura). Su encantadora melena de reina leona le cubrió el rostro nuevamente.

Malhumorada se levantó con todas las cosas entre las manos, movió bruscamente la cabeza intentando apartarse el cabello y maldijo a Morfeo por amarla tanto y querer tenerla entre sus brazos hasta bien tarde, razón por la cual se había quedado dormida aquella mañana y casi no llega a dar su examen a primera hora. Luego tuvo que entregar un trabajo y presentarlo frente a la clase, después otra asignatura de asistencia obligatoria y a todas había llegado corriendo porque iba atrasada. En ningún momento le alcanzaron los minutos para peinarse o comer algo.

Le rugió la tripa.

Alzó la vista y el sol la cegó por unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a recobrar su sentido lo divisó a lo lejos, soltando un suspiro enamorado y sonriendo como tonta.

¡Me encantas tanto Neji Hyūga!

Quiso gritarle desde su ubicación y que él la mirara con sus extraños ojitos, le sonriera como idiota enamorado y abriera sus brazos instándola a correr hacía él, entonces ella soltaría dramáticamente todo lo que cargaba echando carrerita en cámara lenta viendo pasar a su lado pajaritos y flores. El mundo se detendría hasta que ella se lanzara en los brazos de él y se fundieran en un beso romántico como los de aquellas películas que provocaban diabetes.

Pero prefirió no hacer nada porque de seguro si le gritaba parecería una loca de patio y él la miraría con sus ojitos hermosos y cara de _qué mierda_ y luego nunca más le hablaría por horas en el chat de Facebook, la bloquearía y la eliminaría, y Tenten no quería eso ¡no! Por ningún motivo quería dejar de chatear horas y horas todos los días, perder el tiempo, dejar de lado sus obligaciones y fingir que no tenía sueño a pesar de estar casi amaneciendo. Llevaban meses de conversaciones diarias y ya habían llegado al punto de las indirectas e insinuaciones y la chica sabía que faltaba muy poco para que él estuviese calentándole la cama y fuera su juguete sexual.

Necesitaba desestresarse y olvidarse de la universidad con una maratónica sesión de sexo.

Se quedó parada en la mitad del patio que había entre la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y la de pedagogía, mirándolo desde la lejanía como una estúpida, maravillándose con su perfecto cabello, con su piel blanquecina, su cara de culo y su imponente presencia. Y es que para cualquiera que lo mirase ―como ella en ese momento― podría parecer que Neji Hyūga era el ser uno de aquellos tipos fanfarrones y con pinta de modelo de revista para mujeres necesitadas, de mirada tan despreciativa que te hacía sentir como una mancha de mostaza en una camiseta blanca, pero no era así… siempre. Después de las largas jornadas que ambos compartían mediante la red social, había llegado a conocerlo más a fondo dándose cuenta que, a pesar de ser un muchacho serio, al menos con la escritura se explayaba muy bien y le permitía conocerlo, eso y también que en las ocasiones en que se habían encontrado (corporalmente) él era sobre actuadamente educado y después de muchos monosílabos y sonidos inatendibles, soltaba palabras con más de dos sílabas.

Tenten se regocijó de sí misma al recordar que en varias oportunidades le provocó (ella, ¡ella! ¡Sí, ella!) hermosas sonrisas y hasta carcajadas.

Lo tenía comiendo de su mano, pronto le daría azotes en el culo y lo sodomizaría.

No quiso acercarse porque sería demostrar demasiado interés y Neji pensaría que ella era como todas las chicas que lo acosaban y arrinconaban en los pasillos, salas de clase, baños y le escribían mensajes de índole sexual con lápiz labial en el parabrisas de su auto. Prefería cuando se encontraban por casualidad o que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación por chat, de esa forma no quedaba como una loca obsesionada y arrastrada, necesitada de cariño y sexo. Sacaba a relucir su orgullo femenino haciéndose la interesante y despreocupada.

 _Despeinada también._

Sus ojos se desviaron unos centímetros logrando verla a ella... la agraciada, hermosa, curvilinea y sencillamente perfecta chica que siempre estaba con él.

La odiaba más de lo que aborrecía a los insectos y el brócoli.

Odiaba esa sonrisa perfecta, sus labios sensuales, sus ojos almendrados de un hermoso llamativamente verdes, su piel sin impurezas, su largo, brillante y perfecto cabello castaño o rojizo (no natural) y su enorme par de tetas. Cada atributo de aquella mujer tenía por sinónimo: perfección y era tan hermosa, tan, pero tan hermosa, sensual y atrayente, que Tenten se sentía como una mosca come caca a su lado. A veces pensaba que si le gustaran (más) las mujeres o tuviese que elegir a una para tener una (otra) experiencia sexual, sin dudarlo la elegiría a Mei Terumi. Era tan guapa y sexy y… caliente.

¿Y qué tenía la miserable y poco agraciada Tenten?

Quizás en tetas andaban igual, podía tener un poquitito más de caderas, también tenía cintura aunque nunca tan delgada como ella, aunque todos sus atributos físicos los ocultaba bajo holgada y floreada ropa hippie. Su cabello desde hacía años necesitaba un corte para eliminar las puntas partidas y quemadas y hasta darle un poco de forma, sus ojos eran de un color café común y corriente, sus labios eran como los de Angelina Jolie... _**en su mente**_ claro está. Sus piernas eran cortas y regordetas otorgándole una estatura que dejaba mucho que desear ya que parecía enana al lado de muchas personas, incluyendo a su adorado Neji a quien le llegaba al pecho.

En fin, comparada con Mei, Tenten parecía una ameba.

Fue en esos momentos en que totalmente perdida de la realidad, profesando un odio descomunal hacía la amiga de **SU** _Nejicito,_ que no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando ambos se le quedaron mirando desde la distancia.

El hombre alzó un poco la mano en un gesto de saludo dibujando en su perfecto rostro varonil adornado por una incipiente y sensual barba, una gesto que podía considerarse una media sonrisa mientras que la chica le sonrió radiante, iluminada por una luz divina que simplemente parecía adorarla, agitando su mano con entusiasmo. Tenten forzó una sonrisa sintiéndose fuera de lugar, alzó levemente la mano correspondiendo el gesto. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente (casi levantando polvo) con los ojos clavados en el pavimento.

Detestaba a Mei no sólo porque era perfectamente perfecta, sino que también porque le generaba unos malsanos celos. Porque esa hermosa mujer era íntima amiga del chico que a ella le gustaba; siempre estaban juntos, estudiaban lo mismo, hacían los trabajos juntos, eran amigos desde no sabía cuándo. Ella le publicaba en Facebook cosas que Tenten no entendía, pero que él siempre le daba _me gusta_ y comentaba algo que no aclaraba nada la situación para la castaña e insípida ameba. Sentía ganas de destruirla cruelmente por la envidia que le provocaba el sólo pensar que Mei Terumi podía tener al chico que quisiera y sin embargo se la pasaba siempre con el que le gustaba a ella, pero en ocasiones se olvidaba de su odio ya que la señorita miss universo era muy gentil y simpática siempre que se encontraban, tratándola incluso como una amiga; abrazándola y besándole ambas mejillas, invitándola a almorzar o incluso levantándole la autoestima diciéndole que era muy bonita. Y cuando se acordaba, Tenten _sinapellido_ volvía a odiarla porque no podía detestarla tanto como quería.

¡Por favor Odín! Nadie puede ser tan increíblemente perfecta.

A veces la idea de hacer un ritual Vudú el carcomía el cerebro, formando maquiavélicas imágenes que pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa por su cabeza, logrando que su rostro se viera como el de una obsesionada psicópata despeinada, causando pavor en quienes circulaban por su lado.

Y es que la idea de robarle un mechón de cabello a su Neji y cosérselo a un muñeco de paja que lo representaba, vestirlo de la misma forma que él y luego bailar desnuda alrededor de una fogata en un claro del bosque siniestro, al tiempo que invocaba a todas las brujas, duendes, sapos y culebras, Thor, Odín, Batman, el Capitán América, el mismísimo Hulk y todos los superhéroes existentes, incluso hasta el profesor Xavier junto a Doctor Fate. Todo, lo haría todo para conseguir que **SU** _Neji_ la amara y deseara por toda la eternidad.

 _ **Uka-shaka. Uka-shaka. Uka-shaka**_.

Bailaría alrededor del fuego con su cabello desordenado y algunas plumas encajadas en él, al tiempo que con una mano taparía y destaparía su boca imitando el gesto que alguna vez vio en una película y que asociaban extrañamente a rituales de adoración de pueblos originarios norteamericanos, emitiendo sonidos que sólo los seres a los que había invocado entenderían y sabrían que ella les estaba llamando.

Al lado del fuego y con su perfecto cuerpo desnudo estaría Mei, amordazada y atada, esperando para convertirse en el sacrificio que Tenten entregaría al dios nórdico, su hijo del martillo y a todos los amiguitos de éste.

Al final, cuando las llamas de la fogata alcanzaran la copa de los arboles más altos del bosque siniestro, se lanzaría sobre la hermosa mujer y con una cuchara le sacaría uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes, quedando así con el rostro desfigurado y la mueca de espanto marcada para siempre en el solo ojo que le quedaría. Para completar su ritual, jugaría pin-pon con el ojo junto a Hulk hasta que éste, cansado de perder, lo tomaría con su enorme mano y lo haría estallar.

Entonces, en medio del bosque, desnuda y con las manos manchadas de sangre, reiría macabramente habiendo completado su ritual de amor.

 _ **Neji**_ _ **Hyūga**_ _ **la amaría por siempre.**_

Saliendo abruptamente de sus desquiciados planes, rebuscó en su pantalón su celular y miró la hora. Nuevamente iba atrasada a clases. Tenía que, de una vez por todas, dejar de soñar despierta y organizar su tiempo, así mismo como tenía que dejar de jugar videojuegos, leer cómics y mirar pornografía.

Mientras ella corría maldiciendo a Kronos, en la misma banca continuaban sentados Neji Hyūga y su _best friend forever_ Mei Terumi.

Se mantenían en silencio disfrutando tranquilamente de un café y un cigarro, matando el tiempo sobrante antes de entrar a clases.

―Tenten es una chica muy linda y simpática ¿cierto? ―preguntó ella malogrando el apacible silencio. Sus hermosos ojos verdes seguían mirando la dirección por donde la castaña había desaparecido. Su compañero emitió un sonido que no sabía si interpretar como afirmación o negación. Continuó―: Me gusta... ―confesó―. Me gusta mucho. Tenten tiene algo que simplemente me encanta; no sé si es su cabello enredado y con piojos, la forma en que no sabe combinar los colores… esas graciosas muecas que hace a veces… como si recién hubiese escapado del manicomio… ―rio divertida y enamorada―. ¿Crees que yo le pueda gustar?

Neji se atragantó con el sorbo de café que bebía.

―¡¿Te gusta?! ―exclamó más fuerte de lo habitual, sin poder creérselo, mostrándose, como pocas veces, sorprendido.

―Sí ―confirmó Mei sin dudas―. ¿Crees que pueda conquistarla?

―¡No! ―señaló el hombre notoriamente contrariado―. ¡Por ningún motivo! No puedes llegar y destruir todo lo que he avanzado en estos meses con ella.

―¿Avanzado?¿Has estado conversando con ella? ―en el bello rostro de la mujer se vislumbró molestia―. ¿Quieres conquistarla? ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Me gusta desde aquella vez en que por accidente me echó flan de chocolate en el pelo y entre todas las cosas que me ofreció para disculparse incluyó una sesión de peluquería ―rememoró ensoñadoramente―. Le pregunté si podía agregarla a Facebook para coordinar la cita con la peluquera y… ―una porción de orgullo relució en esa frase, sentía que tenía ventaja en la situación―, desde ahí que conversamos todos los días... ya casi estamos saliendo.

 _ **El dulce e inocente Neji**_ _ **Hyūga**_ _ **no tenía las mismas intenciones perversas que la mujer de la que hablaba.**_

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ―cuestionó Mei ofendida―. Soy tu mejor amiga.

―Son cosas privadas ―asumió él bebiendo otro sorbo de café. Aspiró de su cigarrillo y exhaló―. Además, a ti te gustan las mujeres, si te decía que me interesaba una podía empezar a interesarte a ti también… otra vez ―terminó medio resentido.

―Pues sí me interesa ―reconoció la aludida―, desde hace tiempo; desde que me la presentaste.

El chico sintió que ése había sido un golpe bajo viniendo de su amiga.

―Si me hubieses contado ―continuó la mujer―, esto no estaría pasando, pero yo pensé que no te interesaba, no mostrabas ningún signo de que te gustara... y ella tampoco.

―Sí le gusto ―aseguró el hombre―. Nos gustamos mucho.

―No estaría tan segura de eso ―Mei se puso de pie, aplastando la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero gigantesco junto a la banca que antes usaba y tirando a un basurero cercano el vacío vaso de café. La decisión estaba pintada en su rostro―. Tenten me gusta; me gusta mucho y si me hubieses dicho que a ti también te gustaba esto no habría pasado... ahora, yo me la jugaré por ella.

―¿Me desafías? ―cuestionó arrogante el joven levantándose también―. ¿Quieres ver a quién elige Tenten?

―Tómalo como quieras ―respondió―, pero no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

―¡Pues yo tampoco! ―declaró la guerra el ofendido caballero dándose vuelta para marcharse con su globo de orgullo flotando sobre su cabeza.

―Tenemos clases por acá ¡idiota! ―le gritó la chica.

Sin variar ni un ápice su expresión, el chico se dio media vuelta y siguió a su amiga hacía la facultad donde ambos estudiaban.

Tres horas después... de una extensa tortura sobre la literatura renacentista, Tenten casi agonizaba de hambre, faltaba poco para que se arrastrara por el césped mendigando una migaja de pan, pero como buena universitaria acostumbrada a pasar hambre y dormir poco, lograba olvidarse rápidamente de sus necesidades alimenticias distrayéndose con sus más absurdos pensamientos.

Recordó el ritual Vudú que antes había maquinado con tal de enamorar _por y para siempre_ a Neji y repasó mentalmente los sencillos movimientos que tendría que hacer con la cuchara para sacarle limpiamente el ojo a quien sería su víctima. Como sacrificio propio tendría que encargarse de desvirginar a Thor y convertirse a tiempo parcial en la reina de Asgard, lo cual realmente sería una extenuante labor porque no sabía cómo lo haría para vivir en dos mundos.

Aunque quien realmente le interesaba era el sexy actor australiano de apellido extraño y difícil de pronunciar que encarnaba al Dios del Trueno... y su hermanito menor.

―¿Cómo se llama? ―cuestionó en voz alta mientras caminaba lentamente y miraba al cielo exigiendo la iluminación de Odín.

―¿Quién?

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un pre-infarto al encontrarse con su dios nórdico de frente.― ¿Ah? ―fue lo único que logró emitir al ser embelesada por la belleza de Neji y sus ojitos que la miraban fijamente a tan sólo unos centímetros ( _varios)_ más arriba que ella.

―Tengo algo que preguntarte ―ignoró el extraño intercambio de palabras anterior ya que ni siquiera él entendió.

―¿Ah? ―nuevamente quedando como idiota frente a su futuro semental.

Al momento exacto en que él hablaría, la perfecta y hermosa figura de Mei apareció corriendo como Forrest Gump y cuadrándose junto al chico. Los dos amigos se miraron desafiantes y a la castaña ― _nuevamente ameba_ ― le pareció ver salir chispas de sus ojos.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó con entusiasmo la chica de hermosos ojos verdes.

 _Que pronto sólo tendría uno_ , pensó la castaña mientras le sonría falsamente a su interlocutora.

―Mei ―saludó― ¿A qué se debe tú entusiasmo?

Neji vio todos los movimientos que realizaba su ex mejor amiga ―ahora enemiga― logrando anticiparse a la próxima pregunta de ella.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo? ―casi gritaron los dos al unísono.

―¿Eh?

 _¡Muy bien Tenten! Ya has aprendido dos vocales._

Las miradas fulminantes de los dos mejores amigos volvieron a encontrarse y la realidad se volvió un duelo a muerte al más puro estilo Mortal Kombat.

La castaña se sentía completamente confundida pensando que quizás se había desmayado por el hambre que tenía en algún lugar del patio y ahora los cuervos le estaban sacando los ojos mientras tigres siberianos le comían las entrañas y ella se encontraba mentalmente en una realidad paralela donde su eterno amor la invitaba a salir... y la chica que tanto detestaba también.

Se distrajo pensando en su amado Thor (o el actor del que no sabía el nombre) y en su papel desarrollado en la película de Los Vengadores. Comparó la historia presentada con el cómic original y se molestó al encontrar tantas diferencias y cambios. Recordó también a los particulares ornitorrincos y en cómo podría conseguir uno de mascota...

―¡Tenten! ―el llamado a coro de las dos personas que estaban frente a ella la devolvió a la realidad.

 _Asgard tendría que seguir esperando por su presencia._

Miró ceñuda a al muchacho mientras lentamente giraba el rostro y juntaba más sus cejas para observar a Mei. Repitió el movimiento, pensó unos instantes, asió firme la única correa buena de su mochila _slash_ morral de muchos colores, apretó los libros que todavía cargaba, se aclaró la garganta y con sus particulares ― _comunes_ ― ojos cafés finalmente sentenció:

―Me gustan más los hombres... creo... ―aunque su tono de voz no se notaba muy convencido.

Es que a ella le gustaba Neji... **mucho.**

Tanto que todas sus fantasías sexuales eran con él desde que lo había conocido. Incluso lo imaginaba vestido de Thor: _el sexual Thor_.

El rostro de la siempre hermosa Mei Terumi se desfiguró y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Como en la más triste escena de una melodramática telenovela, la chica fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el verde y húmedo césped, escondiendo su lloroso rostro entre el hueco que formaban sus dos manos.

Neji sonrió triunfante admirando con soberbia y orgullo la derrota de su contrincante. Sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas observando el horizonte con los puños alzados. Desde la lejanía, todos los personajes _buenos_ de Mortal Kombat le hacían un gesto positivo con el dedo pulgar y una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

La castaña ―ya no ameba, porque realmente Mei se veía muy fea llorando― se sintió culpable de ver a su compañera de género derramando unas forzadas lágrimas por ella. Ahora ya no la veía como una enemiga, incluso se le habían quitado los deseos de sacarle un ojo con una cuchara. Incluso sopesó la posibilidad de cumplir una de sus fantasías sexuales con ella. Más adelante _tal vez_.

Se arrodilló junto a Mei dándole unas torpes y grotescas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro. La chica sollozó más fuerte.

―Lo siento ―fue lo único que pudo decir la futura profesora de lengua y causante de la disputa de dos buenos amigos.

―No te preocupes ―susurró con su melodiosa voz Mei, retomando su perfección―. Lo entiendo...

―Es que realmente él me gusta mucho, mucho ―intentó justificarse la castaña.

La mujer sólo le sonrió con sus hermosos ― _e intactos_ ― ojos verdes llorosos.

―Tenten ―llamó el chico aún con flamas en los ojos―. ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

La sonrisa que adornó el rostro de la aludida se asemejó muchísimo a la de El Joker de Heath Ledger.

Caballeroso e inocente de Neji Hyūga que ni siquiera lograba imaginar lo que le esperaba para esa noche.

 _El disfraz de Thor esperaba bajo de la cama de Tenten... o quizás fuese momento de estrenar el ajustado traje del Capitán América e incluso podría sacarle el polvo al de Batman, mientras ella, con látigo en mano, lo sometía vestida de Catwoman._

Tomó la mano que Neji le ofrecía y sin dejar de sonreír, le prometió mentalmente que nunca, jamás, lo dejaría salir vivo de su cama.

.*.*.*.

.*.*.

.*.

¿Recuerdan esta historia? Espero que sí, no sé por qué, pero a pesar de lo absurda que es, a mi me gusta.

Como mencioné arriba, fue May-chi quien la pidió expresamente y después de tanto tiempo desaparecida por estos lados, decidí darme el tiempo de corregirla, cambiar algunas partes y volver a subirla.

Planeo subir algunas historias viejas durante estos días. Intentaré hacerme el tiempo entre el cansacio y dolor de espalda provocado por el trabajo y las tardes de cerveza con los amigos en los días que sale el sol por estos lados.

También quiero contarle que he empezado a escribir al menos diez one shot que sí o sí terminaré (algún día) y también le he avanzado un poco a las continuaciones de mis historias largas, pero ya me conocen; no soy de capítulos cortos y siempre detallo demasiado por lo que los capítulos me quedan muy largos... aunque sé que a algunas no les agrada, simplemente no puedo evitarlo :( Para que se hagan una idea, el próximo capítulo de "Dónde habita el olvido" lo he planeado para que tenga seis partes diferentes (al estilo del segundo) y voy recién en la segunda y llevo veinte páginas de word. ¡No me odien por favor!

En fin, espero que les gustara la historia o que al menos les hiciera un poco de gracia.

¿Alguna otra historia vieja que quieran volver a leer? Si recuerdan alguna, pueden pedirla en los comentarios.

¿Reviews?

P/D: Sí, "Renuncio a ti" tendrá segunda parte :)


End file.
